How I Met Hazel
by Wallflower95
Summary: A oneshot of Kaitlyn telling Anna about how she met her mother, Hazel Lancaster.


**Hey guys! The name is Wallflower95 and a majority of you may know me by my Fault in Our Stars fanfics (The Promises We Keep, The Fault in His Stars, Anna's Infinity, Their Little Infinity and All I Want is You) or you may know me from 'Convergent', 'Here I Lie', 'Merry Murder' or 'The Beauty That Remains'. Anyways, here is yet another tfios story from me. Well, it's actually just a oneshot. We all know how Hazel met Augustus. But how did she meet her friend Kaitlyn? This oneshot is of Kaitlyn telling Hazel's daughter Anna (read Their Little Infinity and Anna's Infinity to get to know Anna Lancaster!) how she met Hazel. It's also kind of showing you how Kaitlyn accepted everything after Hazel. Even thought it's been eight years since Hazel's death in the oneshot, Kaitlyn is still trying to cope. **

**Enjoy and please comment and review! :)**

**Thanks!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>I'm just looking at her and thinking that she looks so much like her. Just like Hazel. When she smiles I see Hazel. Her hair is like hers. Except for those eyes. She gets those blue eyes from her dad. She is sitting on the ground in the living room playing with her toys. She's eight now. She's growing up so fast and I just wish Hazel could have been here to witness it. Anna looks at me with those big blue eyes.<p>

"Auntie Kaitlyn?" She says. I shake my head and smile at her.

"Yes Anna?"

"How did you meet my mom?" She asked me. How did I meet Hazel? I haven't thought of that day in years. It was so long ago. Anna's blue eyes glowed, awaiting my answer.

"Well, it was a normal day at school..."

* * *

><p><em>We were in 5th grade at Green Briar Elementary school. Ten years old. I had just moved here from London. Things were great there. I had friends, I was in a great school, I even liked a boy in my grade there. Then, all of a sudden, dad gets a job offer in a place I have never even heard of. Indianapolis. Apparently it was in America. So one day, I came home from school and my parents took me aside and explained to me with excitement in their eyes that we were moving away. Far, far away. Goodbye London hello America.<em>

_So there I was... a British girl trapped in the American public school system. Forced to stand in front of the class so I could introduce myself. I saw twenty-five other students staring back at me. I cleared my throat._

_"Hello. I'm Kaitlyn." I said shyly. Everyone in the room laughed as my voice cracked. Only one person was quiet and she was sitting in the very back of the room. Her long dark brown hair was tied in a pony tail. She had her arms folded on her desk. She was wearing a jean jacket, green cargo pants, a yellow shirt with blue cursive writing on it and she had purple converse on her feet. Her green eyes stared back at me. I avoided her gaze so I could concentrate on my introduction. Some boys in the front were snickering. _

_"I'm Kaitlyn. I moved here from London." A boy raised his hand. Mr. Clark, the teacher sighed._

_"Yes Derek?" He asked._

_"So do you know Harry Potter then?" All the boys and some of the girls laughed and giggled. I personally didn't get the joke. That's seriously supposed to be funny? Just because I'm from London I would know Harry Potter? Honestly._

_I looked at they boy, Derek._

_"No. I don't." I said. He smiled at me but I didn't smile back._

_"Thank you Kaitlyn. You may go back to your seat. I sat down and folded my hands together. I took a peek behind me. The girl who had been staring at me earlier was now reading from a book. I couldn't see the title but it must have been interesting because she was completely engrossed in it._

* * *

><p><em>Being the new kid in school was awful but you know what's worse? Being the new kid with a British accent. You'd think people would think you're cool because you're from another country but no. They just picked on you and teased you because you said some words differently than they did. Back in London I had a good group of friends and right then I was feeling rather home sick <em>

_I was sitting under a loan tree outside near the playground. I sat there staring at the other kids playing and running around. I ate my lunch on my own without anyone to talk to. Then Derek showed up in front of me._

_"So new girl..." He started to say. Derek was about my height. He has dark brown hair and grey-green eyes. He's wearing a baggy hoodie and jeans. He folded his arms and looked down at me. I tried to ignore him. He sat down beside me and tried to put his arm around me. I elbowed him away._

_"Get off." I grumbled. He smiled._

_"Thought the British were supposed to be friendly?" I rolled my eyes._

_"And I thought the Americans were supposed to be welcoming." I grabbed my lunch and stood up._

_"Good day." I turned on my heel and walked away but he caught up._

_"Come on. Why don't you have lunch with me?" He asked. I scoffed._

_"Are you serious?" He looked at me. I shook my head._

_"No. No way. Thanks but no thanks." I saw that girl again. The girl that had stared at me in my first class. She sat at the picnic table chewing on some food with a book in her hands. I looked away._

_"Come on. Just a minute." Derek said. _

_"No thanks." I snapped._

_"Just one-"_

_"Derek. She said no. Can't you just take that and go?" The girl had come up to us. She stared at him with her arms fold, her hip sticking out. Her face set into a demeaning gaze. Derek shied away and muttered a sorry and then walked away. I looked at the girl._

_"Thanks for that." I sighed. She smiled and nodded._

_"Derek is a bit of a jerk." She said. I laughed._

_"Gee, you think?" We both laughed. She held out her hand._

_"I'm Hazel." I shook her hand._

_"I'm Kaitlyn." I noticed the book in her hand._

_"Good book?" I asked, nodding towards it. She lifted it up so I could see the cover. On the cover was was a flower in a vase in front of the window. The title was 'An Imperial Affliction'._

_"Really good so far. Haven't finished it just yet though." I nodded._

_"Want to have lunch with me?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. That day, I became friends with Hazel Lancaster._

* * *

><p><em>Of course we had our ups and downs in our friendship. We were very different. Once I had gotten used to life in America, I discovered the world of boys. I was always interested in going to parties, liking the most popular boys in school, the school gossip. Hazel was interested in her grades, 'An Imperial Affliction and poems. We still remained close despite our differences. When we hit eighth grade, everything changed. The day they announced the eight grade dance at our school was the day Hazel came back from the hospital with bad news. I had known she wasn't feeling well long before she went to the hospital.<em>

_She had always been tired. Stopped eating. Having trouble breathing. Her parents finally took her to the hospital. I hadn't really thought much about it until she told me._

_"I have cancer." She said to me. She had come back from the hospital with some sort of tubing in her nose, she dragged a tank behind her on a little cart._

_"What?!" She nodded._

_"But- Oh Hazel."_

_"It's alright. There's nothing that can really be done." She said. I bit my lip._

_"But... you're only thirteen." I said. Hazel laughed softly._

_"It doesn't really matter about age Kaitlyn." She said. I sighed._

_"What's going to happen then?"_

_"Well, I'm starting treatment the day after tomorrow. I'm gonna take some time off from school for that but don't worry, I should be back for the end of the school year." She said with a smile._

_"You're going to miss the school dance!" I said._

_"Yeah..." _

_"I won't go then." She shook her head._

_"No. You should go. One of us should enjoy it." I took her hands._

_"Are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled._

_"I'm sure. You should have fun." She said._

_"And you promise you'll be back?" I asked._

_"Yes. I promise."_

_But... it didn't really work out in our favor. Hazel got bad at one point. Everyone in our grade thought she would die. I was afraid she'd die but then she didn't. She was okay. She pulled through but she didn't end up coming back. I thought she'd be okay and that the cancer would disappear. But it didn't. It would stay forever. It was a part of Hazel now. There was no way of curing it. They could only keep it locked away until it decided to strike again. So Hazel left school. I still talked to her and visited her. We were still friends but I felt that we weren't as close. Like we were on opposite sides of the world. And maybe we were. And that is something I will always regret. But something I'm glad that happened. I was with her until the end. I wished we had gotten more time. But at least I got to say goodbye._

* * *

><p><em>It was just before you were due to come Anna. I saw Hazel a day before she went into labor. I sat beside her on the couch, her head leaning against my shoulder. We were seventeen.<em>

_"Do you understand why I'm doing this Kaitlyn?" She asked me. I nodded._

_"Yeah. I just wish it didn't have to be that way." I whispered. She nodded._

_"I wish I had been there for you all along." I said. I looked at her._

_"I'm sorry I wasn't there for your when you were diagnosed. I should have been but I wasn't. I was busy dating boys and starting a bunch of gossip." I felt like crying but I struggled to hold it together._

_"I feel like we drifted apart and it's my fault. I was an awful friend." I looked down at my hands. Everything came crashing down. I was losing the only friend I've ever had. The friend that had been there listening to all my relationship problems. The one who had been there for me when I had broken up with Derek. Despite my terrible part in this friendship Hazel had always been there. She took my hands._

_"It's okay." She whispered to me. I looked into her green eyes. She looked so pale and so tired but she was still Hazel._

_"It's all going to be okay." She said to me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight._

_"You are my best friend." I whispered to her. She patted my back._

_"And you are my best friend Kaitlyn. You always have been." She let me go and looked at me with a smile on her face._

_"And you will always be my best friend." She whispered to me. And I let the tears take over. I fell into Hazel's embrace and she held me as I cried. She just sat there with me in her arms, comforting me, telling me it will all be okay. Everything will be okay._

* * *

><p>"Do you miss her?" Anna asked me. I look down at her. Anna Haven Lancaster, daughter of Augustus Waters and Hazel Grace Lancaster, my best friend. I smile at her.<p>

"Every day." I miss Hazel and I always will but I've learned that you're not living if you can't let go. Hazel told me everything would be okay and when I look at Anna, Hazel's beautiful daughter, I know that everything really is okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Take a look at my other fault in our stars fanfics when you get the chance :)<strong>

_**The Fault in His Stars**_

_**Their Little Infinity**_

_**Anna's Infinity**_

_**The Promises We Keep**_

_**All I Want is You (A Christmas Special)**_

**Thanks everyone and I hope you all have a great holiday:)**

**sincerely,**

**~Wallflower95**


End file.
